


Bruised

by Magnetism_bind



Series: June Ficlets [3]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Bisexual Female Character, Biting, Bruises, Cunnilingus, Drinking, F/F, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, Marking, Vaginal Sex, Whump, let's get drunk and have sex, obviously, post-whump, space hookups, spoilers for avengers endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Carol and Valkyrie meet in a bar after the events of Endgame. That's it, that's the fic.





	Bruised

 

"You should get that looked at."

Carol turns her head and squints, painfully mind you, at the woman who just dropped into the seat next to her. "Oh really? I hadn't noticed." She turns back to the drink in front of her, hoping that would be the end of it. She doesn’t feel chatty, no matter how pretty the woman is. And yes, Carol had noticed. She’s only got one black eye, thank you very much. Her other eye works perfectly well.

The woman shrugs ."Your funeral."

Carol takes another sip of her drink, wincing at the harsh burn of the alcohol as it hits her throat. A couple of minutes of getting severely choked by a meathead giant with his fists would do that to you, but obstinately she had still wanted a drink.

Which is how she had found herself here, in this dive bar on Senton 5 to begin with after that fight. She winces again just thinking about it. It shouldn't have been that difficult to take down a giant and yet it had been one of the longest fights she had ever been in. Everything hurts.

"Speaking of funerals," the woman continues. 

"Oh, this can only go somewhere good." Carol turns again to look at her, interested now in spite of her exhaustion, and her wounds. What the hell, you only live once, right?

"We've met before." The woman grins. "Peripherally. I mean ,we were all there, you know."

"There?"

"When you ran the gauntlet with the glove."

Carol's gaze sharpens at that. She waits to see what else the woman will say, while trying to place her.  

"And at Stark's funeral obviously." The woman shrugs. "You didn't stick around for the meet and greet afterwards."

"Didn't have a lot to say frankly. Most of the conversations I had involved 'why weren't you there sooner?' and you know..." It’s Carol’s turn to shrug and she immediately regrets it, touching her ribs gingerly.

"Trust me, I get it." The woman says quietly. She takes a sip of her own drink giving Carol a chance to look her over again.

She remembers her now. "You rode a Pegasus." 

The woman grins. "Glad that that's what left the big impression." She nods at the bartender, gesturing for another round.

"I wouldn't say that." Carol finishes her own drink. She couldn't help admiring the woman's fighter style, the sword she had wielded. The winged horse had definitely drawn the eye but the Valkyrie herself was what she had been distracted by in the heat of battle. 

The woman gazes at her. "Another?" 

"Why not?" Carol starts to shrug again and then thinks better of it. To be honest, she's not sure whether Valkyrie was more distracting in her armor atop a flying horse or now, wearing a leather jacket, tanktop and jeans. It looks fucking good on her, and she knows it.

The woman's gaze travels back over her face. "You really should get that looked at though. 

"Yeah, I know." Carol takes a sip of her fresh drink, winces again. 

Valkyrie sighs and then reaches for her drink. She slugs it back with the sort of tolerance that Carol admires, but also makes her wince again right now in her condition. 

Valkyrie sets her glass down. "Come on then.”

“What?”

Valkyrie nods to the door. “I'll patch you up."

"Why would you do that?” Carol frowns at her.

"I used to do this for my fellow warriors. I can certainly patch up one weird Earth girl with strange powers."

"Please don't call me weird Earth girl." Carol wrinkles her nose. It made her sound like a hippie or something.

"All right, what should I call you then? Captain?"

"Carol." She holds out her hand.

After a moment the woman takes it. "Valkyrie."

"I know." Carol says and then when Valkyrie raises an eyebrow, she explains, "Thor talks about you. Like a lot." He’d barely shut up about once he and Carol had had a chance to grab a drink at the funeral. If she hadn’t known better, she would have thought he was trying to set them up.

"Ah, yeah." Valkyrie grins and there's a low heat rising inside Carol at the sight of it. Girls just shouldn’t be that pretty. It wasn’t  _fair_. She watches as Valkyrie sets down some coins and jerks her head towards the door. "You coming?"

Carol shrugs, winces, and finally gives in. "Might as well." She takes a final sip of her drink, she's not fool enough to down it like Valkyrie and leaves the rest on the bar.

She follows Valkyrie outside, admiring the way the woman's jeans fit her ass just right. That was something to be said for Earth, Carol decides. They knew how to make a good pair of jeans. 

"I still don't get the bar name." Valkyrie says glancing up at the neon pink letters blinking  _Maroon_ 5 at them.

"I think it's a joke."  Carol tells her. "Earth joke."

They walk side by side across the street. "Here." Valkyrie stops at a speed-bike parked along the pavement.

"You want me to ride that with you?" Carol cocks her head. "I could just fly us."

"Yeah, you could, but I'm guessing those are a little banged up right now aren't they?" Valkyrie reaches out and pokes a finger into Carol's rib cage.

She winces. "Fine. We can ride your bike."

Valkyrie just grins and starts it. "Hop on."

Carol gingerly gets on and naturally puts her arms around Valkyrie. For a moment Valkyrie’s back is stiff against her.

Carol hesitates. "Sorry. I can..."

"No...just hold on."  Valkyrie starts the bike and they ride off. 

It's nice, or it would be nice if her body didn't ache like fuck everything. It would be nice if she could get over how Valkyrie had stayed so still when she first touched her. Is she making a mistake? Her throat hurts and her ribs hurt and she still doesn't want to let go. She needs a distraction.

 

*  *  *

 

The hotel that Valkyrie is staying at is a run down street pad. Carol's been in worse, but she still cases the lot, making sure that no one is around that might try anything.

"Relax." Valkyrie says. "No one's gonna steal my bike." She sets a stun-lock around the bike once she's parked it, and heads for the room at the end of the hotel line. The stars circling Senton 5 are just coming out. Twilight’s pretty under all those stars.

Once inside Valkyrie nods at the bed. "Sit down."

"A little conversation first never hurts, you know?" Carol tugs off her jacket and sits down. Why the heck has she agreed to come here? The air is a little chilly. She's got goose flesh now that her jacket's off. Goose flesh, still a weird term. She wonders what Goose is doing back on the ship. Probably eating something he shouldn't. 

"Oh, you need conversation to get you going?" Valkyrie sends her a look. "Something like, for a girl with a black eye, you're still pretty good looking. How’s that?”

Carol grins. "That’ll work.”

“Good.” Valkyrie grabs a medpack from her bag and hauls a chair over to sit in front of Carol. "So wanna tell me about this fight?"

"It was with a giant." Carol watches her open the medpack. Valkyrie’s good hands, she thinks. The alcohol from the bar is finally kicking in a little. The pain’s a little duller thankfully.

Valkyrie look at her as she sets out some bandages, tape, cleaning fluid. 

"Don’t look at me like that!” Carol explained, “Not all giants are nice!" 

"I know." From elsewhere in the room Valkyrie produces a bottle of whiskey and takes a long drink.

"Well, anyway, it was with a giant and he had a big head." Carol tells her. She makes a "gimme here" motion with her fingers and Valkyrie obligingly hands it over. The tips of her fingers brush Carol's as she does. A starburst of electricity shoots through Carol. She definitely wants this, no matter how tired or bruised her body is. She wants sex, she wants to not think for a while, she wants Valkyrie.

"Right."

"He was a very determined warrior and he had no inclination to surrender." 

"Pull your shirt up."

Carol raises her eyebrow.

"I wanna see your ribs." Valkyrie reached for the bottle and tips it back, watching her as she does.

Carol sighs but does, pulling her gray t-shirt up to reveal the mottled bruising across her torso. Valkyrie sucks in a breath. Her hands touch Carol carefully as she examines the damage. 

"Let me guess. The giant punched you very gently."

"For a giant." Carol says watching the way Valkyrie reaches for the tape. '"Let me guess, you were the medic."

"No." Valkyrie says, her eyes on the bandage she’s preparing, "My wife was."

"Ah." Carol nods to herself. She hears the past tense, recognizes it for what it is, putting a matter-of-fact emphasis on the way things are now.

"Stay still." Valkyrie leans in. She winds the tape around Carol, binding her up. This close up Carol wants to tilt her face up and explore her mouth. She wants to know what Valkyrie tastes like. She wonders how long ago had she lost her wife. Is it wrong to say, “Sorry for your loss, can I kiss you now?”

"There you go." Valkyrie sits back, nodding to herself. "That'll help with the soreness for a few days, but maybe don't go fighting any giants in the meantime." 

"No promises." Carol reaches for the bottle again. The whiskey is warming her and her ribs do feel better. She spreads her legs a little and looks at Valkyrie’s boots, studying them.

"Wanna tell me about your throat?"

"Giant tried to choke me." Carol reaches a hand up reflexively but Valkyrie's already there, her fingertips brushing across the bruises on Carol’s neck. Carol winces but lightly.

“Looks painful.”

“Mm, it is,”

“You should be more careful.” Valkyrie sounds perfectly serious and for a moment Carol starts to open her mouth to remark at how hypocritical that sounds coming from a woman she’s seen divebomb an alien ship on a winged horse, but then she catches the faintest twitch of Valkyrie’s mouth.

“You asshole!"

Valkyrie just starts laughing. “What, I couldn’t resist.”

Carol can’t help joining her, until her ribs twinge, and she gasps, pressing a hand to her bandage. It’s not as bad, thanks to the bandage, but still, it hurts, damnit.

She looks up to see Valkyrie watching her again. She waves her off. “I’m fine, I’m fine.”

"You remind me of her." Valkyrie says softly. "That woman I loved and wedded and buried so long time ago." She took a long drink of whiskey. "She was killed by the goddess of death, so...you know. Not a lot of closure there."

"Right." Carol says, “I’m sorry.”

Valkyrie accepts this with a little sigh. “It is what it is.”

 "So do you wanna get drunk and tell me about her?"

"No." Valkyrie says. "I want to do this." She leans forward, letting her hand slip up over the bandage she just wrapped to cup Carol's breast.

Carol glances at her hand. "Is this a kink I don't know about? Bandaging someone and then feeling them up?"

Valkyrie bursts into laughter. "No."

"Good." Carol says. And then she leans forward to press her mouth against Valkyrie's.

Valkyrie's tightens on her breast, letting her thumb scrape across her nipple through her bra and Carol moans against her. 

Valkyrie pulls off. "You sure you're up to this?"

“Stop asking stupid questions.” Carol pants. Oh yeah, she’s going to hurt in the morning, but she’s already going to hurt in the morning. She might as well enjoy herself now.

“Okay then.” Valkyrie pushes her back on the bed, straddling her. Carol gazes up at her. “If you need me to stop, let me know.”

“What I need is for you to fuck me.” Carol says, and then adds. “Please?”

Valkyrie’s grin just widens.

Carol arches her back as Valkyrie’s mouth dances over her skin. Carol can hear the sounds she’s making and she doesn’t fucking care. Valkyrie’s hand moves between their legs, stroking her, Carol’s body is on fire. She gasps as Valkyrie’s fingers slip inside her. She wants more, craves it even as Valkyrie shifts to set her teeth to Carol’s breast.

When Valkyrie pulls off, she looks down at Carol, almost frowning. “That might leave a mark.”

“Don’t care.” Carol tells her. She’s already bruised enough. She’s not going to admit that a few marks from Valkyrie would actually be welcome.

It hurts, but just right. Valkyrie takes care with her even though Carol doesn’t want that. She wraps her legs tighter around Valkyrie’s waist and drags her mouth down for another bruising kiss. Valkyrie grinds harder against her, their breath mingling as they move together. Carol wants to scream as she comes, every nerve in her body already doing so. She feels like she could take off at any second, just explode into the atmosphere and float away. And then Valkyrie throws her head back and screams, the sound echoing through the room and shaking the walls. It sends shockwaves through Carol’s frame as she stares up at the woman atop her and a second orgasm rips through her, sharp and violent and satisfying.

 

*  *  *

 

When the walls stop shaking and Carol stops shuddering, Valkyrie finally rolls off her. She stretches out beside Carol with a luxurious sigh. She raises her arms above her head and crosses them.

Carol tries to catch her breath, stares at her. “That was…”

“Good, wasn’t it?” Valkyrie murmurs. Her eyes are already closing. “Next time I’ll fuck you properly.”

Carol just looks at her. “That wasn’t doing it properly?”

Valkyrie shrugs, nearly lost to sleep. “I didn’t have my gear.” Her eyes close completely as she drifts off.

Carol inhales slowly. Her ribs still ache, but thanks to the bandage, it’s still less than before. She lies there, one leg drawn up. The room warmer now. The rest of her body aches, but now it’s a good ache mingling with the pain. She yawns and bunches the pillow more comfortably under her head. Some nights it’s easier to sleep than others.  She closes her eyes and hopes this is one of them.

 


End file.
